


Bucky with eyeliner

by Onychophora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drawing, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onychophora/pseuds/Onychophora
Summary: Drawing of Bucky, inspired by Sororising





	Bucky with eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grow To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939999) by [Sororising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororising/pseuds/Sororising). 



> This is a scan of a pencil drawing I did, inspired by sororisings excellent fanfiction Grow to be, specifically by a scene in chapter 2.  
> I haven't drawn anything in years, and this is the first time I have ever posted any art of mine anywhere, so if I have made mistakes with formatting or something, I hope someone will tell me :-)

[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/MaikenKlunder/media/Bucky.jpg.html)


End file.
